


No More Thought Police

by Introspex



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: D'aww embarrassed Seidou, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Seidou was taught not to curse, Shame, Shameless Smut, little bit o kink, such a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introspex/pseuds/Introspex
Summary: Alone in his bed at night, Seidou Takizawa has some thoughts he definitely would not admit to his mother, some of which surprise even him. (Pre-Aogiri, still human Taki, that snugglemuffin)





	No More Thought Police

"Uggh."

  
Seidou left a scattered trail of belongings behind him on the way to his bedroom. Coat, bag, shoes- all strewn in different locations. Keys landed with a clank by his bedside and his body thunked face first onto his bed. "Sleep sleep sleep. Seep now. Go seep," he muffled into his pillow, and it was only when he was sick of breathing his own moist carbon dioxide that he turned his head to the side and blew at a strand of hair.

  
He was too tired to get up and actually do anything, and so had nothing but his own willpower to stifle the instrusive thoughts of today's demonstration.

  
_It was humiliating. He shrieked like a girl and the students barely bothered to stifle their laughter._

  
He groaned and buried his face in his pillow.

  
_Akira coming at him with frightening speed. Seidou slamming into her with all his might, only to wrestled to the ground time and time again. Some cute younger girls had the sense to hide their smiles with a demure hand._

  
He shook his head trying to clear away the thoughts.

  
_"Takizawa"_

  
Mado's voice echoed in his brain, and something twisted in his gut. Something...? He ground his hips into the sheets. Suddenly his pants were a bit too tight.

  
"Guh... I should probably get into bedclothes like a responsible person." He hummed to himself, hoping the sound would keep his brain occupied as he klutzed his way out of his work-i-form.

  
_Akira smirked for a milisecond, before pursing her lips and looking away, cheeks slightly pinker than usual. He followed where her gaze had been- she had caught a glimpse of his pineapple print underwear._

  
He choked out a guffaw, "Bashful, Mado?" In nothing but those same underwear now, he has absentmindedly rested his hand over the soft bulge. "Ice queen..."

  
_Mado pinning him to the ground, her powerful thighs crushing his ribcage. Thighs crushing his ribcage. Mado's thighs. Thighs._

  
"Uh-, ha... Haha," he breathed, pushed downward with the heel of his hand, and the muscles of his stomach clenched. There are cute girls. Plenty of cute girls, much cuter than Mado. Kanna? Definitely cute. Ichika? Supa-cute. Cyo-o-o-tie. Yep. Great tits.

  
Haha, tits...

  
He flopped onto his bed and turned off the bedside lamp. He'll get to sleep in no time this way. With his thumb circling the wet spot on his boxers, he grabbed his blindfold and pulled it over his eyes.

  
_That one time Ichika's shirt was a bit too small around the bust, the fabric between the buttons separated and he could see her bra, and just a sliver of plump caramel flesh-_

  
_"Learning anything new over there, Takizawa?"_ Freakin'- ugggh, Mado.

  
He hissed.

  
_Man, the professor is so hot. So talented..._ He reached beneath his waistband and curled his fingers around the shaft. _I bet she has bested so many ghouls..._

  
_"Maybe one day you can be like her if you work a little harder, eh Takizawa?"_

  
"God! J-Just-" Seidou tore his blindfold off with a huff and turned to his side.

  
_Amon._

  
_Amon. Homeboy is frickin' huge. I wonder if anything else on him is huge..._ _"Heh, you know what they say about big doors..." Seidou ventured, "they have big handles!" The older man's shoulders bounced, his chuckle rumbled in his chest. That wide expanse of chest..._

  
_Mado scoffed at them. She never laughed at his jokes._

  
"But I'm hilarious!" He tossed again and curled in on himself with a frustrated sigh. Gentle tugs at the base still didn't stop his cock from beginning to soften. "Pfft, wonder what she would think of me now." He imagined her lecturing him on male physiology and his cheeks burned. So exposed, curled in a fetal position on top of his covers, dick dangling out of his waistband.

  
Hey, she can't read his mind. _It's not like there's any thought police scanning my fantasies for content,_  he mused. _This is my time, for me._ Seidou was a grown man, after all- with needs. And he needed this to recuperate. What she doesn't know wont hurt her. Just this once...?

  
He was only a little embarrassed when he let his thoughts roam where they may.

  
_"How pathetic," Akira admonished him, "you're not even doing it right._ "

  
He gripped himself a little tighter, moving in a steady rhythm, digits massaging his frenulum at the top of each stroke. He shimmied under the covers- somehow this made him feel a little safer. _Pfft, I bet she does it too..._

  
_"I engage in onanation once a month to hasten sleep and alleviate menstrual cramps."_

  
Haha! Seidou bets she rolls off her nylons, her underwear, folding them neatly, before unceremoniously placing a dollop of lubricant on her finger and slipping it between her folds. He shuddered and the tightening in his stomach was a bit more delicious this time. The mattress bounced gently with the swift pace of his strokes.

  
_I bet she... She doesn't even moan._

  
Seidou moaned into his pillow, trying a new sound, higher in his throat. Maybe what she would sound like if she _did_ moan.

  
_I bet... I bet she just... Grunts. Just once. At the moment of climax._

  
He imagined her then, stifling herself, abdominal muscles tense just as his are right now. Tight, like her... Like... Her _cunt_...

  
His breath caught in his throat, a warm knot twisting inside him, his balls tightening and rising, threatening to spill their contents. He cupped them and smoothed them down to prolong this sensation a little longer.

  
" _Don't come too soon," Akira purred in his mind, "That's a bad boy, Seidou._ "

  
He loved when he called her by his first name. Oh, man, he liked where this was going. He conjured a vision of her sitting in the chair at the corner of his room, legs splayed, fully clothed in her most formal attire but her fingers blatantly circling beneath her underwear. He licked his lips.

  
_"That's right," she coaxed him, "I'll teach you, Seidou."_

  
His toes curled and he bent one leg, arching his back, digging the heel of his foot into his perineum. A helpless sound escaped his lips. In his mind Akira sinks just a bit further into her chair, only her deepening breath lending any clue as to whether she's enjoying herself, and not performing some kind of chore.

  
_"Just like that, there you go, push, push a little... Good boy..." she crooned. He would look at her with desperate eyes, begging for release. "Little boy, I swear to god, don't you DARE fucking come."_

  
With a whimper his strokes slowed to a painful pace, hips bucking as if with a mind of their own, impatient with the obedience of his hand.

  
_Akira smacks him hard across the face._

  
"F-fu... fu..."

 

Fuck yes.

  
_Akira shatters the bedside lamp over his head._

  
"Eh...!" His cheeks burn, "that's, uh, a bit much..."

  
_Akira just smacks him hard across the face._

  
_Akira... The sound of Akira's belt unbuckling, oh- Akira's belt sliding over his neck, pinning him down. "Go on, try it. Try to kiss me," she hovers just far enough above his face that he can't meet her lips without choking himself._

  
His whole chest seems to reverberate from the pounding of his heart, his hands are shaking as his grip strength reaches failure. He worries that his dick will be sore tomorrow.

  
_"I'll make your dick sore," she whispers in an absolutely villainous tone, riding him while he whimpers like a puppy, her breasts bouncing. Riding that sad dick of his, riding him like a horse, ohh god-_

  
The bed is starting to creak. His head spins and he swears if his penis were any harder it would just explode into a bloody mess.

  
_The swollen tip of Seidou's cock popped out of a wet mouth. "You know," Amon growls in a velvety bass, "straight boy cock tastes so-"_

  
"Oh _shit_ , what??" Seidou comes, cackling desperately as if he's being tickle tortured, and his eyes water. "H-huh! Huh! Uggh!" He cups his hand over the tip to catch the spray of his semen- a bit too late because it had already shot up to his chin, landed on his pillow. He milks out the last few drops and they trickle over his knucles.

  
"Hhaa... Ah... Um..." He laughs nervously at himself and glances around the room, as if someone might be watching. He tugs gingerly at the tissue box and mops up the mess on his stomach with shaking hands, strangely both disgusted and a little pleased with himself.

  
Thank god his mother doesn't do his laundry anymore. That was a... An uncomfortable time in his life.

  
He'll just shower in the morning. He rolls away from the sweaty spot he left on his bed and sinks into a dreamless sleep.

  
*** meanwhile ***

  
Tucked neatly into bed and thinking of nothing in particular, Akira focuses on the sensations in her body. Her breathing is deep and steady, bolstering her circulation and offering a steady supply of blood to her clit. The small, pebble shaped vibrator slides up, pulses against her hood, and then smooths down.

  
Sigh.

  
Yet- there's also a different vibration than she's used to. On her thigh... A prick-

  
"Ow!"

  
Her eyes shoot open and Maris Stella is there, purring, kneading at her leg, gazing disinterestedly at her.

  
She really needs to remember to close her bedroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> Le chuckle.
> 
> Pacing is not ideal- a bit to fast at points, and clumsy, but I thought I'd just throw this out there as I figure things out. This character is so dynamic, I want to practice writing him all sorts of ways. So many headcanons in my brain... Definitely in the process of writing post-Aogiri, deranged-husk-of-a-man Takizawa, but I want to catch up with :re completely first.
> 
> Sorry if anything is inaccurate- I didn't do *too* much homework or rereading of old TG chapters for this one. Just wanted to have as much fun as possible.
> 
> Names of random students or characters referenced other than Amon, Akira or Seidou are made up and not in the source material.
> 
> SeiAki peeps holler at me ;)


End file.
